A Fera e a Bela
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fic escrita para o Projeto Conto de Fadas.


**Sinopse:** Ela conhecia a Fera, ela sabia que ele era um monstro, e ela sabia bem que o monstro sempre encontra a garota indefesa.

**N.A.:** _Falei que não faria reeleitura e fiz, algo assim, mais ou menos. Gente, acho demais a Mione como uma Bela, e bem, o Remus é a Fera, fato._

_Espero que gostem, é para o Projeto Conto de Fadas do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Essas meninas tem ótimas ideias!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**A Fera e a Bela**

Sabia muito bem que correr e se esconder não resultaria em nada a não ser joelhos ralados na terra e mãos machucadas nas árvores, mas era instinto correr. Era instinto tentar proteger-se, não querer ser vista ou ajudada. Conhecia as peças do castelo, conhecia a lenda e conhecia a _"fera"_. Conhecia o homem que viva por debaixo da pele do monstro, mas ele parecia ser ainda pior, ao menos, naqueles minutos em que conversaram, sim.

Parou de correr, escondendo-se por entre as raízes de um grande carvalho e observou a escuridão da floresta. Estava fadada a viver ali, a morrer ali, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde poderia tentar fugir, mas seu pai... sua única família Balançou a cabeça e sentiu os cachos castanhos a escaparem do capuz. Observou a noite pela floresta que seguia a sua frente e olhou pelas raízes da árvores o castelo atrás, iluminando a noite.

Lendas e histórias, mitos e verdades e lá estava ela, vivendo o sonho e o pesadelo. Respirou fundo. Via o monstro a mover-se por entre as árvores, a procura-la. E então, em um piscar de olhos, ele sumira. Ainda via a luminosidade do castelo pelas janelas, e via as velas movendo-se preguiçosas pela janela. _Magia_.

"Se pensa que vou machucá-la..."

O grito de Hermione cortou a noite, as pessoas na aldeia olharam pelas janelas fechadas para cima, para a colina onde o castelo ficava, sem saberem que Hermione, na verdade, estava lá.

"Não deveria estar dentro do castelo?"

A pergunta pegou Remus de surpresa. Não fizera aquele acordo para ter nas mãos uma jovem rebelde com ideais ainda mais absurdos que os seus. Não queria problemas e menos ainda que ter que lidar com fugitivos no meio da noite. Colocou as imensas patas no bolso da enorme calça e conseguiu apoiar-se a uma das árvores, ouvindo-a ranger por seu peso.

"_Você_ não deveria estar dentro do castelo?" Ele perguntou severo.

Engoliu em seco e levantou-se. Sabia bem que pelo acordo que seu pai fizera, não poderia ir embora, partir, mas poderia evitar o monstro. Olhou pelos olhos castanhos bem abertos. A luz do castelo iluminava-o brevemente, mas Hermione já conhecia a forma. Imaginava-o como um Lord, mas ele parecia ter cedido a forma animalesca, inclusive em sua mente.

Virou-se, caminhando por entre as árvores e chegando ao pequeno passadiço, olhando o castelo erguer-se a sua frente e as luzes que dele saiam. Conhecia o que se passava dentro do castelo, magia, feitiços, a bruxa da lenda punira a todos pelos erros do Lord. Balançou a cabeça. Ele nunca aprenderia, ele sempre seria aquela besta, se já não o fosse antes e apenas não soubesse.

* * *

Contava os dias, mas há dias havia perdido as contas. Tinha parado em vinte e cinco semanas, mas agora poderiam ter se passado anos e ela não perceberia. A biblioteca era seu novo 'lar'. Passava mais tempo a ler do que a fazer qualquer coisa, e agora, naquele mesmo dia estava a correr os dedos pela capa de um dos livros, sentindo a textura, o relevo que o título fazia e como o cheiro inebriava todos os seus sentidos.

Fechou os olhos, e o cheiro dos livros, das páginas e tintas, lhe trouxeram Remus em mente. O rosto dele surgiu na escuridão de sua mente e então devagar o corpo. Ele era alto, as patas curvadas de fera não lhe faziam tão mais alto que ela, mas o corpo o deixava longo. Os braços eram fortes, e incrivelmente ágeis. O rosto, com um leve e engraçado focinho, lhe dava um ar assustador quando queria, mas ela já conhecia muito bem que ele era apenas rabugento.

Talvez anos demais apenas com os criados enfeitiçados. Sorriu. Ele era estranho, ele estava melhorando, estava aprendendo a ser novamente alguém, e Hermione sorriu sabendo ser sua culpa. Abriu o livro sem abrir os olhos, e o cheiro das páginas subiu e entrou em seu nariz. E era o mesmo cheiro dele. Algo velho, pronto para ser redescoberto, pronto para ser entendido talvez pela primeira vez. Um cheiro que a deixava instigada, curiosa, pronta para correr e pular de cabeça por horas e horas, e viver apenas aquilo.

Abriu os olhos assustada com um barulho a sua direita. Viu-o olhando-a sério, como se tivesse feito algo errado. Olhou-o dentro dos olhos castanhos e percebeu que ele farejava o ar fortemente. Engoliu em seco. Não era inocente a ponto de não saber que seu corpo tinha lhe traído, que estava com aquele formigamento por entre as pernas, no baixo frente, na barriga. E ele sentira o cheiro. Ele _sabia_ o que era.

Sentiu o rosto quente, e soube que corava violentamente. Levantou-se, arrumou o vestido no corpo, saiu pela outra porta, deixando o livro para trás na poltrona em que estava sentada. Remus aproximou-se da poltrona, o cheiro dela ainda atordoando seus sentidos. Observou o livro e notou que tratava-se de uma literatura russa, antiga. Levantou a cabeça e observou a porta por onde ela tinha saído Não entendera o que naquele livro poderia ter para deixá-la daquele modo, e agora aquele cheiro o perseguiria.

* * *

Talvez já quase estava fazendo um ano que ela estava ali e seu prazo estava para acabar. Desistira de ser humano novamente, não ligava mais, se isso fosse fazê-la ficar. Olhou-a pela janela do castelo, ela observava a vila há quilômetros abaixo. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, ouvindo a água correndo do balde para a tina, o cheiro de flores espalhando-se. Ela estava indo tomar banho e Remus sentiu todos os pêlos se eriçarem por isso.

Entrou no castelo, querendo se esconder, querendo fugir daquilo. Não era assim, não era um animal descontrolado e louco. Era uma fera, mas não aquela fera. Seus pés ganharam vida própria e Remus viu-se parado a frente da porta de onde ela estava a tomar banho. Quis virar-se e ir embora, mas sua audição ouviu-a falar algo. Aproximou-se da porta e notou-a aberta. Apurou ainda mais a audição.

"Sim, claro, um homem preso no corpo da fera... ou seria o contrário?" Ela se perguntou, pois Remus não ouvira resposta de ninguém. "Oras, de qualquer jeito, ele é uma fera... uma fera agradável, gentil e carinhosa quando quer, mas mesmo assim, uma fera." Remus sentiu-se ser puxado para baixo, como se algo dentro de seu estômago havia sido arrancado. Olhou pela porta, as luzes das velas que não eram seus antigos criados queimavam fracas, mas estavam rodeando-a, iluminando-a o suficiente para ele.

Viu-a molhar o rosto e mesmo aquela distância, e com a fragrância das flores, conseguia sentir aquele cheiro que estava enlouquecendo-o há mais de um mês.

"Uma fera que talvez quando homem fosse... por Deus, o que estou pensando?"

A cabeça dela desapareceu na água e Remus entrou no comodo sem realmente perceber o que fazia. Havia um banco logo atrás a cabeça dela, do lado de fora da tina, e sentou-se ali. A espuma ocultava parcialmente o corpo dela, e Remus decidiu que não poderia mais ir embora. Ela voltou a superfície, as mãos correndo os cabelos e tirando o excesso de água deles. Por um momento viu a pele dela arrepiar-se e o corpo ficar tenso. As mãos subiram para os ombros, tampando o colo e ele soube que ela tinha entendido que ele estava ali.

"O que faz aqui, Remus?"

Sua voz estava tremida. Não queria virar-se, sabia que ele estava atrás de si. Um ano e ele nunca se comportara daquele jeito, e agora estava ali, em seu banho, o chiado de sua respiração alto. Balançou a cabeça e apenas olhou por cima de seu próprio ombro, vendo-o sentado no pequeno banco atrás de si.

Virou-se novamente para a frente e estremeceu. Talvez seus pensamentos impróprios sobre ele o tivessem alertado. Não sabia o que fazer.

"Recoste-se."

Demorou para entender o que ele tinha dito, a voz dele estava estranha, mais rouca que o normal. Ouviu-o farejar o ar e sentiu o próprio rosto pegar fogo, ele estava a sentir seu cheiro novamente, e com toda a certeza captara os dois: medo e excitação. Recostou-se devagar, as mãos ainda presas aos ombros.

"Feche os olhos, Hermione."

Não tinha medo de que ele fosse atacá-la, tinha medo de que ele soubesse ainda mais o que ocorria dentro de seu corpo, de sua mente. Estremeceu novamente enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Solte os ombros e corra as mãos por seus braços."

A voz dele era baixa, rouca e... Hermione teve a certeza de que ele estava tão excitado como ela. E o pensamento a deixou assustada. Não o tocaria, de modo algum. Ele era um animal, e ela não. Se ele fosse um homem... engoliu em seco e a imagem da pintura que vira dele voltando em sua mente. O belo rosto marcado por leves cicatrizes, os cabelos castanhos jogados displicentemente, o corpo magro e forte, os olhos sinceros e acuados. Aquele era um Lord, mas ele agora estava preso dentro do corpo da fera.

"Corra as mãos pelos braços, Hermione."

Sabia que ela tinha entrado em seu quarto, visto sua imagem na pintura. Ela conhecia seu rosto verdadeiro, e talvez fosse isso que ela via por detrás das pálpebras fechadas. Inclinou seu imenso corpo para perto da tina, onde a cabeça dela repousava enquanto as mãos estavam soltas na água após correrem os braços.

"Seus dedos são os meus, Hermione. A palma de sua mão é a minha. Deixe-me descobrir sua pele."

A voz de Remus travou algumas vezes na garganta enquanto falava aquelas palavras. Queria tocá-la, mas como fera não poderia. Respirou fundo e o cheiro dela quase derrubou-o do banco. Viu a pele dela se arrepiar por completo e o movimento das bolhas permitiu ver o relevo dos seios e os pequenos bicos. Engoliu em seco e observou como ela não havia movido as mãos ainda.

"Toque-se, Hermione. Escorra as mãos pela barriga, deixe que meus dedos lhe descubram."

A boca dela se entre-abriu e Remus afastou-se momentaneamente. Viu-a descer a mão lentamente pela água e tocar a barriga. Levantou-se do banco, caminhou para longe dela. Estava perdendo o controle e seu corpo parecia reagir a isso, espasmos corriam por sua pele e tremia terrivelmente.

Hermione tocou a própria barriga, sentindo a pele lisa, mas em sua mente, quem a tocava era Remus. Os dedos humanos dele, os olhos humanos dele, a mente da fera. Sorriu fracamente e ouviu gemidos e lamentos atrás de si. Ele... balançou a cabeça, não queria virar-se e ver a fera, não naquele momento. Mas ele tinha gemido de dor, e não conseguiu, a curiosidade era algo que fervia dentro de si.

Entretanto, não houve tempo, a água da tina agitara-se e ela já estava a abrir a boca e dizer que ele não deveria entrar na tina ou toca-la, quando seus olhos castanhos capturaram a luz das velas o corpo de um homem a afundar-se na água quente. Sua primeira reação fora afastar-se, escondendo o corpo na água, mas então olhara fundo nos olhos do homem a sua frente e vira, era Remus.

"Como...?"

A pergunta morreu eu sua garganta que estava seca. Ele abaixou a cabeça levemente e sorriu fracamente, Hermione sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

"Você... você quer a... fera e quer o homem."

Remus poderia explicar o que queria dizer, mas o cheiro dela ainda estava preso em seu nariz e não haveria modo de esquecer aquilo. Avançou sobre ela, prendendo-a a tina e beijando-a, desacostumado a boca humana. Sentia que ela tentava resistir, mas acabara por ceder, correndo os tímidos dedos por seus ombros nus. Sentou-se a frente dela, puxando-a para seu colo, beijando seu pescoço, lambendo-o, sugando-o. Queria o gosto dela, o cheiro dela, um pedaço dela em si. Talvez aquela fome animalesca nunca fosse embora, era uma maldição para sua mente. Puxou-a com toda força contra seu peito, ouvindo-a deixar o ar escapar por entre os lábios. Olhou o rosto dela, vendo-a corada, vendo-a tremer, e sorriu.

Sua mão esquerda desceu o braço dela, a palma da mão tocando-a, os dedos apenas roçando pele. Passou os dedos pela barriga, imitando o que pedira para ela mesma fazer a imaginar que era ele. Deslizou os dedos para baixo e para baixo, encontrando sua próprias pernas, mas também o sexo dela.

Viu como o arco que ela fizera com as costas era doloroso, mesmo se fosse por um momento de prazer. Observou-a atentamente enquanto a tocava. E sorriu ainda mais ao vê-la quase desafelecer em seus braços ao colocar parte de seu dedo dentro dela e movê-lo brevemente. Ela era divina. Os cachos molhados caiam pelas costas e Hermione já não importava-se se toda a vila estivesse a ouvindo. Beijou-a levemente nos lábios e empurrou seu dedo para mais dentro dela, um murmúrio doloroso reverbando pela garganta dela.

Não poderia mais parar, não conseguiria mais segurar. Se corpo enterrou-se n dela, ambos gemendo rapidamente. Hermione abriu os olhos, observando os olhos castanhos dele, o homem que ele era, mas também a ver dentro daquelas íris, ainda presente, a Fera. Abraçou-o, o mundo movendo-se rápido, o mundo desfazendo-se rápido. E então, o auge. O ápice, a dor e o prazer, e o nada mais. Amoleceu no colo dele, por entre os braços dele, vendo que ele estava assim, vendo que a sensação era a mesma com ele. E buscou seus lábios, beijando-o com força, sentindo a boca dela encaixar-se na sua.

"Acredita em conto de fadas?"

Ela o olhou questionadora, não entendera a pergunta dele.

"A Fera que transforma-se em homem. A garota que salva-o da perdição e maldição eterna."

"Creio que o homem ainda é uma Fera. E a garota também pode estar amaldiçoada."

Ele sorriu e beijou-a outra vez. Ela sorriu e sabia que não mais iria embora.

_Fim_


End file.
